RDJude: A Forbidden Lust
by YoungmindOldsoul
Summary: Jude Law starts to fall in love with his co-star/best friend, Robert Downey Jr. Jude knows it's wrong to feel this way but he can't help it and neither can Robert.
1. Love Drunk

**Author's Note****: This is my first time writing something like this. I'm a huge fan of Robert Downey Jr. and I adore Jude Law. If they were a couple it'd be amazing I like to think. The idea of writing a homoerotic type of text came from the idea of their bond and other fans as well. ****Disclaimer****: None of this is true. It is only fiction. Enjoy :)**

These feelings I feel for him are constantly replaced by alcohol and dread. Everyday becomes a challenge as we work on movies together and stay friends. Jude is in his flat watching television, hoping the day will fade to tomorrow. I dial his number longing to hear his voice. The phone rings for what feels like eternity. "Hello?" Robert answers.

"Hi, it's Jude." Jude knows he shouldn't torment himself with the sound of his voice but he is drunk and in love.

"Oh. Hi, Judesie!" You can hear Robert getting up to go somewhere other than his bed. "But, um… You do realize it's one in the morning here." I obviously forgot.

"Yeah, but I've missed you. Never mind. I'm blissfully drunk at the moment." Jude laughs then soon hiccups.

"We'll talk when I get there, okay?" Robert says sadly.

"Fine. Bye." Jude hangs up quickly. He just wanted to sit in a ball and cry his heart out to the one guy he actually adored and loved. Robert must know there's something wrong. There's not many days when he sees' me in this state of defeat. Could it be possible that he can read me so well to the point he knows the truth of this…this…Lust? I don't think it'd be possible. It's not that I'm gay I just turned gay for him. Maybe that's what drove Sienna away. Once I met Robert we were together 24/7 unless he was with Susan. It's only June of 2009 and we're working on Sherlock and our personal lives. Jude knows he shouldn't interfere with Robert's life. Never wanting to feel this way leaves a heavy burden on I. He'd not only hurt himself emotionally but everyone.

Jude's phone starts ringing. "What the hell… At nine in the bloody morning. I'm especially not in the mood with a hangover. Hello?" Jude says angrily.

"Is this a bad time, Grumpy?" Robert asks. Dammit.

"No. I was just sleeping. It's not important to my health whatsoever." Jude says sarcastically.

"Sorry, Jude. It's just I'm at the airport and I've forgotten my way around. Come get me? Please?"


	2. Journal of Dreams and Secrets

**Author's Note****: This is my first time writing something like this. I'm a huge fan of Robert Downey Jr. and I adore Jude Law. If they were a couple it'd be amazing I like to think. The idea of writing a homoerotic type of text came from the idea of their bond and other fans as well. ****Disclaimer****: None of this is true. It is** **only fiction. Thanks for the feedback on Chapter 1. Tell me if you have any ideas :)**

"No Susan? Surprise, surprise." Jude says sarcastically.

"Yes, I told her to wait until next week to come down." Robert replies.

"Why is that?" Jude glances at Robert through his peripheral. Breath speeding up with nerves.

"I- I was worried about you. You were drunk to I don't know what point of crazy... What's going on with you? Ever since I left awhile ago you've been...not you." Robert stares at Jude with intent and sorrow. Just hoping he could get through to his friend in need.

Jude pulls over to the side of the road and says, "I can't explain to you. It's too complicated and you wouldn't understand-"

"How would you know! You won't let me in to break that barrier that we've worked so hard to keep down then all of a sudden it's not one but two walls shunning me out." Robert exhales with relief and anger. I never meant to anger him. I should be the angry one. I'm the one who's been contemplating the fucking outcome of this all. I'll just say it, _Robert, I love you. I love you. I love you. Ever since the day we met I knew there was some type of bond and well-being keeping us close. I wouldn't be able to stand to lose the sight or feeling of just being around you. I won't dare bare nor allow it. I love you._

But Jude hadn't said not one word aloud. He realizes he had been sitting there with his eyes shut, hands on the steering wheel so tight his hands whitened with no sign of blood circulation. Shoulders tensed, Jude loosened up and looked over at Robert. He looked...stunned maybe? "Judesie," The sound of his nickname did something to him inexplainable. "Never mind all this. We can deal with it all another day." With that, Jude started up the car again. This is going to be exciting...

* * *

><p>Jude awakes to the smell of fresh coffee from downstairs. Jude stretches while trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He walks downstairs with anxiousness. Was he ready to face Robert after these past few days? Bollocks. Of course not. He thinks I'm insane. Funny how life had turned on us. "Robert," Robert is sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen in sweats and a white tee. "I didn't expect to see you up so early..."<p>

"Well, I couldn't sleep because I felt this lump under the guest room bed's mattress. So I decided to look under it and found this." Robert holds up a journal that Jude hadn't seen beforehand. Robert throws it onto the counter of the island. "This- This is what you can't explain." Robert puts a hand through his hair before looking fiercely into Jude's eyes.

"No, I couldn't. How do you explain to your best friend also co-star that you love him and including he's married? Explain that to me? I'm the one going through the agony of seeing you happy without me! I'm the one who's fucking alone every night unless I go to a fucking club to find some woman to shag the bloody hell out of! But in reality I'm thinking of you and how I should be the one to caress you and take care of your every want and need? And I never said all this because I love you and I would never want to ruin what you have going for yourself right now." Jude stops breathing rapidly with exertion.

"What took you so fucking long to say that? I've been waiting for something. Some little part of you that would realize how you feel for me," Robert gets up standing face to face with Jude. "I love you too, Judesie." Robert sighs making me feel his warm breath against his lips. _Oh how I've wanted this for months and months and finally my moment is here, my chance. It'll feel so right but deep down I know it's wrong. _Jude leans in to put the slightest touch on Robert's lips. Teasing him to oblivion. Their lips meet with the warmest feeling Jude could ask for.

It's like coming home on a cold winter night knowing your bills haven't been paid, nothing has been paid but then...then you win the lottery and everything can be taken care of for life or it can be wasted on pitiful things.

Robert pulls away Jude and motions him to follow him upstairs. _It's gonna be a long night. _Jude runs after Robert.


	3. You Can't Deny Guilt

**Author's Note****: This is my first time writing something like this. I'm a huge fan of Robert Downey Jr. and I adore Jude Law. If they were a couple it'd be amazing I like to think. The idea of writing a homoerotic type of text came from the idea of their bond and other fans as well. ****Disclaimer****: None of this is true. It is only fiction. Thanks for the feedback on Chapter 1. Tell me if you have any ideas :)**

Jude lay on his back panting, sweating. Robert on top of him. He kissed his jawline, his neck, to his chest, to his stomach. Robert moaned which seemed to all move to Jude's member below. Robert went even lower and kissed his crotch, making Jude quickly inhale a breath. Jude put his hand in Robert's hair and the other under the pillow that was beneath his head. Robert moved hard and fast. Jude wiggled around with pleasure. He had to catch his breath just to speak, "I don't-not yet." Jude begs.

"Aw, c'mon. I was having so much fun." Robert grins with a devious look.

"Don't worry, love, we're not done yet."

* * *

><p>Jude sat up as his phone vibrated. Its seven fourteen PM.<p>

2 Text Messages:

Jude opens the first one.

From: Guy Ritchie

Sorry for the inconvenience but filming starts at 6AM and of course don't forget Robert.

_Delete._

He opens the second message.

From: Susan Downey

Hey, Jude- couldn't resist :)

Anyways Robert forgot his charger for his phone so if you guys need me call me at this number 555-0978.

Should I ignore this? It is his wife and he is her husband. Her _**HUSBAND**_. How did I ever think this would work out? Jude gets out of bed trying not to stir Robert. He grabs his lighter and fags before going out onto the balcony. He lights the fag taking in a long drag until the serene and calm addiction overcomes the stress. "I'm such a moronic idiot..."

"No you're not." A voice says behind me making Jude jump. Jude takes the fag out of his mouth and turns around.

"I thought you were asleep."

"And I thought you quit smoking." Robert stares at me with a questioning look.

"Well," Jude turns towards the railing again. He throws his fag over the railing, watching it fall until the light of it fades away. " it's hard to when you're constantly under stress."

"Whats wrong? Aren't you happy? I thought this is what you-we-wanted."

"It is or was. But how is this," Jude gestures his hand between the two. "going to work out. Think about all the people we'd affect. Susan, Indio, my children, our careers? I don't want to be known as the guy who ruined your relationships and life. If you haven't noticed I've done enough of that during this lifetime."

"Why are you doing this to me? After what we just did and said."

"Please. Don't do this to **_ME_**. I've wanted you for so bloody long but we need to end this. So...you can stay here for the movie and so can Susan. All we are from now on is co-stars and friends. Oh and filming starts at 6AM." I can't do this. I thought after everything I hoped would happen happened I'd be ecstatic and ready to take on this fairy tale life. Jude walks around Robert putting on his clothes and shoes. I don't care where I go. I just want to disappear for awhile and I'll come back maybe just before work. Maybe.

Robert's POV

Robert looks over the balcony as Jude walks away down the street. W_hether you love me or not, I'll still come back for you. _

Sorry this is short :)

Next chapter next weekend


	4. Love Complications

**Author's Note****: This is my first time writing something like this. I'm a huge fan of Robert Downey Jr. and I adore Jude Law. If they were a couple it'd be amazing I like to think. The idea of writing a homoerotic type of text came from the idea of their bond and other fans as well. I did this on my phone in the notes and everything so it's hard to edit the things I need to or want to. But sorry about the delay. Enjoy:)**

Robert heard a sudden noise coming from downstairs. He didn't know whether he should be concerned or run down hoping it was Jude.

Then there was a crash.

The sound of broken glass rang in Robert's ears. He came down the steps panicking, his heartbeat drumming away in his ears. Soon enough, by the door in a heap, Jude lay in a corner. Shattered glass surrounded him as if it were a boundary. Luckily, Robert was wearing shoes from when he prepared to leave but soon changed his mind. Robert didn't want to feel this little inkling of dread that gave him the thought that Jude might've possibly went out to "shag" a woman as he put it and got drunk.

"Judesie," Jude looked up with familiarity to the name. "are you alright?" Robert took a few careful steps forward, approaching the glass boundary. Jude attempted to get up then failing miserably.

"I'm piss drunk," Jude hiccups. "and you're wondering if I'm okay?" He laughed without humor. Is this how he was when he was drunk. Robert didn't know if he was like this because drunk Jude knew how he felt, drunk or not, or the alcohol is just making the worst of him.

"Jude, don't do this to yourself." Robert finally took his last steps over the glass, crouching in front of Jude.

"Bollocks. You won't care after what I have to say," Jude grins maliciously but his eyes tell a different story. "I shagged two beautiful gorgeous girls. At the same time. Then again, I did it to them doggy style... It was pointless sex. I'm sorry." Jude reached his hand towards Robert's face. He backed away from Jude. Astounded by what he just admitted to. Maybe...the alcohol...no. Robert wouldn't stand for this. He grabbed Jude, resting a grip on him to carry him upstairs.

"Robert, love, I'm really, really sorry." Jude pleaded. He might be drunk but he knew when he was wrong.

Robert lied him on the bed gently tucking Jude in. This is not good, Robert thought, filming starts in five hours. Robert had turned to leave until Jude said something, "I love you..." But his voice faded out.

"I don't know if love is ever enough" Robert sighed. He turned around and decided he should reside in a hotel and gather his things. After all, he is a married man.

* * *

><p>Jude opened his eyes to a dim sunrise and a new text message.<p>

From: Robert Downey Jr.

6:04AM

Jude, last night was great until everything turned into hell. Idk what got into you but I know you were right at first about us. Hurry to set.

Jude instantly remembered what went on in his drunken state. The alcohol bottle, the girls, Robert's facial expression... How could he be so stupid.

Jude replied to Robert apologising then quickly ran to the bathroom to shower and leave out. He wore sunglasses to disguise the rough night and a hot cup of coffee to help fade the aching headache and empty stomach. Jude first ran into Guy as if he didn't have enough problems.

"Hotson, you look like crap. Oh well. Get to make-up and wardrobe then let's begin!" Guy walked away before Jude could attempt to reply.

Robert was on set, away from people, alone reading the script to himself. Jude removed his sunglasses into his inside jacket pocket and headed towards his lover. His palms began to sweat although his pace was quick with intent. "Robert." Jude said.

"Hello, Jude." Robert said and then looked back down to his script as if he said nothing.

"Can we...you know. Talk?" Jude asked. He couldn't believed how everything has turned out. From the best night of his life to the worst since Sienna.

"Fine. Go ahead." Robert glared at Jude. The glare that he always found alluringly sexy up until now. Robert was pissed.

"Look, love, I'm really sorry. I don't remember what I said exactly but I know it hurt you. Not everything I said was true. I guess I was just pushing you away. It's what I practically do to everyone I remotely care for..." Jude looked towards the ground. He never felt so small and defenseless. Robert lifted Jude's head, hand under his chin.

"I love you, you know? But you were right, on the balcony. This is screwed up in so many ways but I'm screwed up for you, Judesie." Robert leaned closer forgetting the outside world. Abruptly stopping they soon both remembered where they were. Jude thought he might've heard a click, the sound of paparazzi, but thought better of it. Jude blushed.

"We'll make this work." Robert said. Both men were departing from each other until, surprisingly, Robert smacked Jude's butt and ran away laughing. Jude immediately felt pressure against his jeans after that.


	5. Paparazzi

**Author's Note****: Sorry this took a while. I had writers block yesterday but I'm back now. If Robert Downey Jr. googled himself like he says he does and found this I'd be glad haha. **** :)**

After work Robert took Jude to his trailer. They both knew this would be something to remember. Slow and breathtaking. Jude locked the door of the trailer and turned back to see a shirtless Robert on the couch.

"Why do you tease me?" Jude laughed. "I thought we agreed to keep this professional and just flirt."

"Professional is only meant for work, Judesie." Robert says while moving closer. Breathing on Jude's neck. "Come on, Jude. You know you want to do this. Body to body. Gasping for breath. Screaming. My. Name." Robert emphasised every word. Jude instantaneously became turned on. He knew if anything like their mess got onto Watson or Holmes's clothing they'd both be dead.

Robert kissed Jude's neck. He knew it to be his weak spot. Jude just melts when he does that, making him collapse onto the couch with Robert following. Jude moans anticipating to the feel of him against his body. Robert takes off Jude's shirt and throws it across the room. Then, Jude pulls Robert's pants lower showing his bulging groin.

There's a knock at the door.

"Oh shit." Robert says. Jude looks up at Robert, panicking and hoping something wouldn't go wrong.

"I'll act like I'm taking a shower. Just say my water isn't running well or something." Jude gets up running towards the bathroom of the trailer.

Robert puts himself back in his pants and puts on a clean shirt. All Jude can hear is the mumbling voices of Robert and someone else. Jude decides to take an actual shower while he's in here and just puts on a pair of Robert's clothes. Hopefully no one'll notice. "Jude!" Robert shouts. "Susan's here."

What the fuck? He thought she wasn't going to be here till at least tomorrow? This is bad already. Jude walks out to see Susan and Robert kissing on the couch. He can't help but feel that jealousy he always feels when Robert talks or flirts with another person. Jude purposely does a fake cough and smiles. Susan looks up and blushes. "Suzie Q. came surprisingly early." Robert smiles but Jude can tell its a smile that's pulling him both ways. He's happy and he's not happy. "We're going to go out for dinner. Wanna go?" Robert stares up at Jude. Does he want to go? No, why the hell would he want to go. So he could be the fucking third wheel, the downer. No way. "Thanks but no thanks, lo-Robert-I have other plans. Thanks for the shower." Jude storms out of the trailer and into the cool evening air. There's that feeling, Jude realizes, the feeling and need to smoke. But, he won't. He'll do it for Robert.

The next day, all hell really broke loose. Pictures in the media spread around. Not just any pictures but pictures of Robert and Jude together up close and intimate from when they were on set. Robert calls Jude as he looks through the photos that were taken.

"Hey." Jude answers after the first two rings.

"Have you seen them? The pictures of us and gossip, the controversy." Robert kind of shouts into the phone.

"What? No. I don't even know what you're talking-"

"They're from yesterday on set. When we almost...kissed," Robert hisses the last word. "When I touched your butt and when I gave you a hard on..." Robert's voice fades out. Jude turns to E! News on the television to see what Robert is concerned about.

"_Are these two leading men_," The woman announcing says. "_Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law in a little friendly bromance or is it possibly more. Even though RDJ is married and Jude has been through rough times is it possible that they've found their soul mate? Check out the pictures and comments at E_!.com" Jude turns off the tv and turns back to his phone.

"Robert, what are we going to do? Does Susan know? Has Guy seen this? Oh my God. This is not good at all." Jude starts breathing heavily.

"Deny it for now at least. I promise you, Judesie," Robert says. "I'm leaving Susan and we'll be together."

"Robert, no. Don't do this. We'll be done with filming in a month or so and we'll get past these... Feelings." Jude says regretfully.

Months after everyone assumed Robert and Jude's relationship was a normal bond practically the rumors soon died after filming was finished.

To promote the movie the cast and director were to do conferences and go to conventions such as comic con. Only problem was the men hadn't seen one another since early July and it's now November.

1 new text message

To: Jude

From: Robert Downey Jr.

_Hi, Jude. I've missed you. Can't wait until the conference ;)_

Oh fuck me, Jude thinks.


	6. Comic Con conference

**Author's Note****: Please review so I have the encouragement to write or PM me to let me know what you think :) There is over 60 people reading this! Thanks RDJUDE shippers**

Jude shows up to the conference alone going through the back so he won't be seen. He soon runs into Robert, giving Jude a hug, as if he were waiting on him right there. Jude pulls away immediately so he won't grab attention to themselves.

"Hi, Jude." Robert smiles.

"Hello." Jude starts to walk around Robert when he stops Jude from leaving.

"Where're you going? I thought we could talk and stuff." Robert gives Jude a seductive look. He knows what he's trying. It's been five months and Jude doesn't plan on doing this with him. Not ever again.

"Out onto the stage. If you haven't noticed they've called us." Jude was right. The cast, director, and producers had been called out onto the stage of Comic Con. Robert leaves first and leads Jude to sit beside him on his right. Just his luck.

First question.

"Hi. This is a question for Jude," The girl giggles with nerves. "Are you in love with anyone at this moment?" The girl stares at Jude with anticipation.

"You, love." Jude grins. "But honestly the only person I'm in love with at the moment is sitting on my left." Everyone laughs thinking it's a joke but honestly it was the complete truth. Jude was in love with Robert. Jude suddenly feels a hand slide over his leg to his groin. He jumps slightly into the air with surprise making everyone stare at him.

Next question.

"Hello. This question is for Susan and Robert. I wanted to know if it was hard working on the movie together, being married and all?" The woman asks.

"Not really. It makes our relationship better overall." Susan answers.

"Yeah. It's better so we can spend time together and not be apart for months." Robert replies regretfully since Jude is right there. Jude pushes Robert's hand away. He knows he shouldn't be jealous. Jude purposely stayed away from Robert just so he'd never end up in such predicaments ever again. No paparazzi, no Robert... Just Jude.

Next question.

"This question is for Robert and Jude-"

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Jude asks, hoping she hadn't said it before. He wasn't that attuned to his thoughts.

"Charlie," The girl giggles. "Um, do you guys feel that there's a type of very close bond between Holmes and Watson. I've seen clips and there could be possibly more..." They're not the only people who realize a bond that's something more. Within fiction or reality. Jude grasps Robert's leg.

"Okay," The man that's guiding this conference says. "Last question and then we, sadly, have to say goodbye." Luckily the question wasn't for Jude nor Robert but Guy. Jude ignored everything that was said and focused on heading to the bathroom to cool down. He waved bye to the audience then headed towards the restroom. Jude splashed his face with cool water and looked back up to see Robert standing beside him. The hairs on Jude's neck began to rise, he got butterflies in his stomach and his mouth became dry.

"Jude," Robert breathes his name as if it's his last breath. "I've wanted you, darling, for 7 months and you've avoided me. Why is that..." Robert steps closer as Jude turns around.

"Not here. Plus we don't need another..." Jude's voice fades out as Robert looks into Jude's eyes making him melt against him.

"Wait, the door." Jude says.

"Already taken care of." Robert pushes himself up against Jude. They kiss, Robert tastes of mint gum and something else. Not that Jude cares, he couldn't get enough of him. Their thighs part as they rub their groins onto one another.

Jude is the first to moan. While Robert begins to unzip his pants Jude sinks heavily to his knees. He pulls down Robert's pants slowly to see his member fully erect and sensitive. Jude teases Robert by gliding his fingers gently along his groin over his boxers. He whimpers in frustration and impatience. Robert puts his hand in Jude's hair and leans forward, signalling, that he's ready. Jude finally pulls down Robert's boxers making him sigh with relief. Jude licks the vein from the base of the cock to the head. He slowly licks the head while Robert moans showing Jude he's definitely doing it right. Jude holds Robert's hips so he won't thrust on his own and teases him. Jude sucks only on the head and very slowly. Robert is tempted to move even more, faster, but he won't until Jude is ready or until he can't take it anymore.

"Mmm..." Robert moans. "Please, Jude. I'm almost...mmm." Jude slides his hands away from Robert's hips and lets him thrust as hard and fast as he wants. Robert touches the back of Jude's mouth making him want to almost gag.

"Right there," Robert moans. "Don't move, Judesie. Don't- ah, fuck..." Jude starts to palm himself at Robert's rate of speed. Robert comes hard and it all flows down Jude's throat while Jude comes at the same time on the bathroom floor. Jude wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stands up kissing Robert hard on the mouth letting him taste himself. They both clean up themselves and the floor. "This isn't over." Jude sighs.

"No, not ever."

They didn't see one another until a month later at the premiere.


	7. Sherlock Premiere

**Author's Note****: Short chapter, to me at least. I'm little blocked so sorry if I don't post in a while but I most likely will. REVIEW PLEASE:) over 500 people have read this story! **

Jude goes out to the shops to get his suit he chose a week ago. He adds a scarf to the look and wears a v-neck t-shirt. Jude's driver awaits outside and takes Jude to the premiere taking place in London. He's anxious because he's been trying to stay out of the public eye since the conference a month ago and began ignoring Robert again.

Jude arrived at the premiere well on time.

He was glad to not have seen Robert...yet. He posed for pictures, signed autographs for fans and even gave interviews although he was afraid someone would ask about something personal he got through it. In the middle of the interview Jude saw a car pull up.

Robert... And Susan. It breaks his heart to see them together. He pulls through and finishes the interview. Jude begins to walk ahead to go inside but Robert catches up to him, leaving his wife.

"Hey, buddy. Long time no see." Robert hugs Jude. Jude had the urge to push Robert away but he couldn't make a scene with paparazzi and fans around.

"How about we pose together and not fight in front of everyone?" Robert mumbles into Jude's ear.

They both turn facing the cameras. Jude puts his arm on Robert's shoulders while Robert puts his hand on Jude's waist. Jude tenses up when he immediately feels a hand slide towards his arse.

"Bollocks..." Jude says under his breath.

"Relax, Jude." Robert whispers.

How could he relax? There's a huge crowd surrounding them with cameras and anything could happen.

"Okay... I'm gonna go take some pics with my Suzie Q." Robert says.

"Damn you." Jude walks away into the theatre.

"Mind if we sit here?" A voice says. Jude looks up and sees' Susan holding Robert's hand.

"No. Not at all." Of course, Robert sits down first so he can sit by Jude. Jude leans farther to the right so he won't have any contact with Robert. This is what he was afraid of. A dark room...with Robert...close to one another. Robert slides his hand onto Jude's leg. This can't be happening, he's getting turned on. Jude forces his attention to the screen, not like that helps. Robert is the star of the movie. He can't do this, he just can't. Susan is two seats down and he had a hard on from her husband. Jude excuses himself and rushes to what seems to be a janitor's closet.

One single tear falls from his eye while he slumps to the floor. Why is he doing this to me, Jude thinks. He can't bare to ever again look into Susan's eyes without guilt. How does he, Robert, act like nothing is ever wrong. More tears fall down his face.

"Jude? Is that you?" Robert asks knocking on the door.

"Go away, you bastard..." Jude's voice hoarse and choked with tears overflowing. Robert walks in frowning.

"Don't cry, Judesie." Robert comes closer to Jude but he flinches away. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You don't understand how torn I am. The depression and guilt. I can't -I can't..." Jude hiccups and puts his hands into his face.

"If you'd answer my calls you'd know that I... I plan to tell Susan everything. But I wanted to check with you first. To be with you."

"Is that true, Robert?" Susan says.

Jude looks up to see, behind Robert, Susan.

"Susan, I-How long have you been standing... Yes. It's true. I love David Jude Heyworth Law." Robert turns to face Susan. "I love you too though it's just... I don't know."

"We should talk at home. Come on, let's go." They walk out together. This can't get any worse, right?

Jude hasn't heard anything or seen Robert since the premiere a week ago. What has he done. Why bother asking. Jude knows he's done it, he's broken up one of Hollywood's favourite couples. The agony and shame of it all.

Jude's phone rings.

"Robert? Is everything ok?"

"It's Susan actually. We need to talk." The phone almost slips out of his hand while his heart hammers away in his chest.


	8. The Graham Notron show

**Author's Note****: Writer's block again but I tried. Sorry if this sucked. But I'm really proud of this. Over 600 people have read this in over 2 months. Thanks. Review :)**

He couldn't believe Susan just called him. They planned to meet at a café. Susan didn't sound angry necessarily but he knew he was in for something. Jude felt distraught and slightly like a...a whore.

He was the girl who broke up a couple by letting the horny guy cheat with him, the girl.

Jude got there early so he wouldn't feel the awkwardness of being stared at while walking in by Susan or anyone else. Luckily, the place was empty with only 2 to 3 people.

Robert walked in the door. Jude didn't know he'd be here. He sat up straight and fixed his blazer accordingly but stopped midway when he saw Susan come in behind Robert. They both sat down, looking tired with dark circles under their eyes.

"Hi, Jude." Robert says. Jude said nothing but nodded to show his mutual respect that he's always had for him.

Susan says, "We've decided that maybe its best that we, Robert and I, get a divorce."

"No!" Jude semi-shouts. "I'm sorry, Susan. What happened was wrong-"

"It's done." Robert interrupts. "We decided already and signed the papers."

"We were distancing ourselves from one another and falling apart. It's not your fault..." Susan explains. Jude realizes everything happens for a reason. He shouldn't be upset but happy. Except for when he's around Susan of course.

"I just want you guys to know to be careful. Paparazzi is crazy. Good luck guys." Susan gets up and Jude stands up with her to hug her. She doesn't decline. Susan walks out leaving only Jude and Robert.

Robert stares at Jude as if he were expecting something.

"We can't hide this forever." Robert says.

"Let's exploit it with Graham Norton. He'd be understanding, right?"

"I suppose." Robert looks down. Jude doesn't know what to do. He feels completely awkward. Has the love disappeared because it was just pure lust?

"Do you need a place to stay?" Jude asks.

"Um... Yeah. I do actually." Robert's eyes gleam with excitement. He reached his hand over to touch Jude's. Jude's heart beat raced, his cheeks flooded with red, and his hand began to tingle.

* * *

><p>Few days later.<p>

Jude lay in bed with Robert tucked by his side. Jude snoring silently until he felt kisses go from his rib cage to his neck and stay there sucking slowly.

"Mmm," Jude moans. "Robert. Now? In the..." It became hard for Jude to concentrate when Robert kissed him anywhere like that. Jude gulped. "In the morning." Jude could feel his member rise and harden.

"You know your bodies wants it. You need it for today especially." Robert looked up at Jude. Today was the day to tell the whole world about RDJude. The real Jude and Robert.

"You're right about the shag. I've been way too stressed and-" Robert shuts Jude up with a hard kiss to the mouth. Jude opens his mouth to allow entrance for Robert's tongue. Jude sits up to sit on top of Robert.

"Nope. I'm in charge today, Judesie." Robert growls, flipping Jude onto his back. He puts kisses over Jude's stomach and chest. "As I recall I missed your birthday. December 29th of course." Robert palms Jude slowly teasing him.

"But... Mmm. I- we have to. Ah, bollocks, Robert."

Robert laughs at Jude because he sounded whiny and sexually frustrated. He can't stand when Jude gets like this so Robert flips over Jude and puts himself into Jude quickly.

"Ahh! Fuck, Robert." Jude breathes hard and starts moaning.

"Come on, Judesie. Cum for me. CUM." It wasn't difficult. Jude came hard and so did Robert. They were always in sync. Sexually, mentally. Jude kisses Robert's shoulder.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You should take one too, love." Jude says.

"Save water and I'll join." Robert winks and sits up. Jude can't help but stare. His chiseled chest, deep cut abs, strong jaw... Jude blinks dazedly. "Ok."

* * *

><p>Robert and Jude are backstage of the Graham Norton show. They hold hands while anticipating to be called out onto stage.<p>

"Maybe we shouldn't. Maybe we shouldn't hold hands when we walk out?" Jude suggests.

"Whatever makes you comfortable, babe." Robert kisses Jude's cheek.

"Mr. Robert Downey Jr. and Mr. Jude Law!" Both men walk out to the couch on the stage.

"So you guys are here to talk about the world of Sherlock Holmes and something else.

"Yeah. But we'd like to talk of the something else first to get it over with." Robert says.

"What would that be?" Graham already knows. They decided it'd be best for him to know beforehand instead of just winging it.

"We, Robert and I, are together. We're," Jude faces the crowd. "a couple." Jude grabs Robert's hand. They hear people gasp, whistle, and look unsurprised.

"So that means..." Graham implies.

"Susan and I are no more. I love Jude." Robert stares at Jude. He feels his cheeks burn.

"And I love Robert. If you can't handle it I'm sorry then." Jude says. Everyone in the crowd claps and cheers on the men.

The goes on to talk about Sherlock Holmes and everything goes well. For now.


	9. They Discover Fanfiction

**Author's Note****: Another chapter today. Review!**

Jude sits on the couch beside Robert. Usually he's googling himself and seeing what people want to hear and know about them both.

"Jude, have you seen these stories of us? Fans call 'em fanfictions." Robert laughs. Jude reads over one of the paragraphs.

"Robert," Jude looks back up. "This is porn. I like it. We should try that..." Jude whispers. Robert kissed Jude's neck.

"Whatever you want, Judesie." Jude moved the laptop from his lover's lap. He felt Robert was turned on. Jude bent down and kissed Robert's hard on through his pants. Robert's hand tightens a grasp onto the back of the Jude's head. He loved it when Robert was in control but sometimes he liked to sexually "torture" Robert. Make him hold out.

"Nope. Last time we shagged you had your turn." Jude started to get up.

"No fair," Robert pouted with his bottom lip sticking out. "That one other time we did it 3 times."

"Are we really discussing this while I have an erection?"

"You're lucky you're adorable." Robert lies back on the couch, his member standing, and all confidence outstanding. It was highly attractive.

"You know, you're very sexy. Why do you torture me, love?" Jude dipped his hips so one another's hard-ons could be felt. Robert gyrated his hips upward but Jude moved away at the last minute. He loved how Robert's eyes glassed over with tension. Robert knew what Jude was doing because it was a familiar thing but it worked. Every. Time.

"So," Jude's voice dripped with sex. "I'll be right back to tie you up." Jude takes off Robert's shirt and takes it with him.

Robert is tied up and naked. He hates being like this. His member standing tall like a soldier and every part of him sensitive from being turned on. It didn't matter where or when, every kiss and body to body experience was amazing. Jude tied him up so it restricted movement from his hands and hips. Jude went down on Robert purposely slow. He tried really hard to move his hips to thrust into Jude's pretty mouth. Oh how he wanted that pretty mouth of his.

"Judesie..." Robert moaned and whined. "Don't you love me?"

Jude slid his mouth off of Robert's erection.

"Yes, love. That's why I'm doing it."

"Can I at least get a kiss?" Jude was also naked. Robert could feel how hard he was and he had a plan. Robert leaned forward to kiss Jude but then, with all his strength, hopped up so his erection could reach Jude's arsehole. Jude moaned in pleasure and gasped for breath with surprise.

"Bloody hell, Robert. I know you still can't move so now it's all up to me whether I want you to cum. On me, in me, me on you..." Robert's erection twitched inside of Jude. "Fuck it." Jude said. "I can't take it anymore when you're just here... Waiting to blow inside my arse." Robert struggles again to move.

Jude realises how sweaty Robert actually is. Their bodies usually move in sync but it's Jude's turn to move against Robert's body on beat. Jude moves up and down unexpectedly fast. Robert's body tenses while he cums. With about two more strokes, Jude cums hard. Both men are breathing hard.

"I'm glad you can withstand this at 44." Jude grins.

"Not bad yourself." Jude untied Robert.

"Now every time I see this couch I'll think of your sweaty body against it." Jude whispers.


	10. Some Things Don't Change

**Author's Note****: i know Jude did Hamlet in 2009 but this is fiction right? I come up with everything like *snap* reread it then I post it. Thanks for reading and reviewing:)**

"Thanks!" Jude exclaims into the phone. Robert comes downstairs.

"Love, after the last show for Hamlet here in London it's gonna be on Broadway in New York." Jude smiles but Robert doesn't.

"For how long, Jude?" Robert moves towards Jude, leaning on the kitchens island.

"Just for a few months." Jude looks at the floor.

"What is a few in your definition?" Robert glares. He's obviously upset.

"Three or four. But you can always come along of course."

"Maybe for a few shows but I have to work on Iron Man 2."

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't be, Judesie. I love you." The two men kiss passionately. Jude loves this, this feeling that everything is okay. Even when Robert and he went out sometimes people would stare and judge. It's pressure being under the spotlight and gay.

Robert pulls on the waistband of Jude's sweatpants.

"Rob, not now. I have to pack and prepare for the last show tonight."

"So you leave when...?"

"3 days from now. Sunday."

At the theatre, Robert and Jude are in Jude's dressing room.

"Why are you tapping your feet and fingers? Nervous?"

"Yes. This is the last show in London." Jude taps his fingers faster.

"I can help, Judesie." Robert says seductively, getting up towards Jude slowly. Jude gets turned on just from watching Robert cross the room. Damn, Jude thought. Robert slid Jude's pants down his waist to his ankles with his boxers following. Jude raised his arm above his head grabbing onto the chair. He loved Robert's blowjobs. Other than when they shagged it was great as hell.

Once Robert's lips touched Jude it was all bliss from there. The room around them faded, the noise, the stress.

Jude was almost there. Robert would go really fast then slow down as if he were building him up. Jude came hard in Robert's mouth. He tried to muffle his yell even though it was too late.

"Mr. Law? Are you alright?" The assistant director asked through the door.

"Ye-yes. I just..." Jude breathed with exertion. "I stubbed my toe." Robert laughs.

"Ok. 5 minutes until show Mr. Law." Jude pulls his pants back up. He puts his hand under Robert's chin and brings him towards his lips, they kiss.

"Thanks, love. Even though you're a bastard for that." Jude grins.

Robert sits in the very front row while Jude is onstage in his element.

"In the most high and palmy state of Rome, a little ere the mightiest Julius fell, the graves stood tenantless, and the sheeted dead. Did squeak and gibber in the Roman streets." Jude says. Oh how he spoke so beautifully and fluently. Even when it wasn't Jude's moment to speak, Robert couldn't help but stare at him.

Act 1, Scene 3

"Give thy thoughts no tongue." Jude says. Oh how I'd like to give him my tongue, Robert thought.

Jude was in New York finally. He was in his hotel on the phone talking to Robert.

"The Repo Man premiere is the 12th of March here."

"Great. Just in time for me." Jude can hear Robert's smile through the phone.

There's a knock at Jude's door.

"I'll call you later. Love you."

"I love you too, Judesie." Jude opens the door and ends up face to face with Sienna Miller.

"Hey." Jude says.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Yeah. Sure." Jude gestures his hand towards the room so Sienna can come in.

"I was gonna make a poor excuse like I came to congratulate you on Hamlet, well congrats I mean. But I missed you." Sienna leaned forward. Jude couldn't pull away, he couldn't deny that actually still had feelings for her. Jude kissed her back.

Jude went deeper into Sienna making her moan. His hands were on either side of her head, muscles straining. Jude could feel Sienna about to cum, he went harder than ever before.

"Jude... Jude... Jude! Yes! Yes!" Sienna yelled. Jude came hard. He hasn't ever felt like that. He rolled himself off of Sienna, breathing hard. No... What did I just do? He just fucked his ex. He's with Robert. "I'm sorry, Sienna. You have to leave. I know you must know I'm with Robert.

"I did know. I'm sorry, Jude. I don't know what I was thinking." Sienna got dressed quickly and left out. Should he tell Robert? Yes... Well I don't know. Honesty is the best policy. He rings Robert.

"Hey, Jude. I was-"

"Sienna was here."

"Oh. So..." Robert implied.

"We just talked." Jude lied. What was he gonna do?

"You're lying. I know you are. You had sex with her, Jude. I can't believe you. Again."

"I'm sorry. She seduced me."

"Fuck you." Robert shouted through the phone then hung up.


	11. A Trick to Be Played

**Author's Note****: 1,000 people have read this :) Didn't know so many people were lets just say "freaks. Review. And next post is next weekend. My creativity is drained. **

Jude called Robert for the eleventh time but he wouldn't answer. Jude left another message, "Love, I'm really sorry. It was impulsive. Just call me back. I'm coming home." He couldn't believe he was doing this but he had to. Jude booked a flight back to London on his phone and left his hotel room.

Did Jude think because he was over 3,000 miles from me he'd do whatever, Robert thought. That son of a bitch. He couldn't believe this. Robert started out hyperventilating, then he destroyed a picture of him and Jude by throwing the glass frame then burning the picture. The only other person he'd think would understand is... Susan. His Suzie Q. had always been there. Robert had been in contact with her for 2 months. They'd talk about everything. Even how to tell Jude they weren't divorced but separated.

"Susan? Can you come over?" Susan just happened to be back in London to discuss Sherlock 2. She came over in about 15 minutes top. Robert opened the door with tears rolling down his face.

"Jude had sex with Sienna." Susan brings Robert into a hug. They sit onto the couch.

"As much as it hurts me to say this but give him another chance. You guys only met months ago and they knew each other for years."

Susan rubs his back out of comfort. Robert lied down on her lap like he used to when he wasn't feeling well or upset.

"You know I love you, right?" Robert says. He grabs her head and kisses Susan. It felt right as always. But he stopped midway, he didn't want to do what Jude did to him.

"I'm sorry. Well not really but I don't want to be like Jude." Robert's phone started ringing.

"It's probably him." Susan says.

"I know."

"Answer it."

"No. I'm not ready to deal with him yet. That's the eleventh message."

"Listen to it." Robert picks up his phone and listens to the very last message.

"He's coming home." Robert wipes his hand down his face.

"Should I go?"

"He's all the way in New York." That's when Robert got an idea.

"To get him back we could have sex."

"Robert, I don't want to get involved." Susan raised her eyebrow.

"Impulsiveness. Sorry, you know I have a problem, I meant act like we did and you already are involved. Please? Just help me out?" Robert did his best pouting face, the perks of being an actor.

"Fine." Susan sighed.

"Ok here's the plan," Robert sits up and discusses everything with Susan.

7 hours later at approximately 8 minutes past 6, Jude arrived on the front step of his flat. He really hoped that Robert hadn't left. The whole house was completely pitch black. He walked into the house calling out Robert's name.

"Robert? Robert, please?" Jude walked near the steps, hearing and feeling the crunch of glass under his foot. "What the..." Jude went upstairs by three at a time. The bedroom door was closed. He opened it and peered inside to see two figures within his bed. Jude walked in and turned on the light. It was Robert and Susan, naked.

"You bastard, you fucking asshole!" Both Susan and Robert jumped up wide and awake. Robert rubbed his eyes while Susan clutched the comforter to her body.

"Hi, Judesie."

"Don't 'Hi, Judesie' me. What the fuck, Robert?" Tears burned Jude's eyes.

"Doesn't feel so good does it?"

"N-no." Jude murmured.

"What was that, I didn't hear you."

"I said no. It doesn't." Jude glared at them both. "So get out." Jude pointed towards the door. Robert's facial expression changed immediately.

"Jude, this isn't what you think."

"Then what is it, a party? Because I heard three's not company."

"You should talk. I'm not the one who fucked my ex." Robert exclaims.

"It was a lesson." Susan says.

"A lesson? So you guys didn't..."

"Well we cuddled if that counts but sex, no." Robert stands up with briefs and jeans on. Jude felt like an idiot but he deserved it. Robert walks toward Jude.

"I'm gonna go." Susan says. She walks out fully dressed as well closing the door behind her.

"I-"

"Stop. Just stop. I'm so tired of hearing sorry. I know you think what you did was wrong maybe because you got caught so you're punishment is... No sex for 2 weeks." Jude's eyes widen.

"No fair. Love, don't you think that's a little rash."

"Then blow me." Robert laughs to himself. Jude gets to his knees quicker than ever. "Hungry?" Robert says looking down at Jude.

"Hell yes."


	12. Unwelcome Guest

**Author's Note****: So my teacher read one of these chapters and she purposely looked for the sex scenes and she totally ships RDJude :) lol Anyways sorry about not posting. After posting those 3 in like one day I had no idea where to turn the story. I also do all the typing in my iphone's notes and i don't always look for mistakes or autocorrect. So bare with me? Leave your ideas and Reviews :)**

Robert hadn't done anything intimate with Jude other than tease him for 5 days. They both went back to NYC for Jude's play.

They're in Jude's dressing room waiting for the first opening night.

"You know, I've been trying really hard... Not to just forcefully shag you. You basically give me no choice." Jude whines.

"Too bad." Robert leans toward Jude as if he were going to kiss him, he then pulls back. Even Robert himself couldn't stand it sometimes.

Someone knocks at the door.

"I got it." Robert says. The door opens with Sienna standing there. Jude feels a clench of surprise in his stomach. He didn't know what else to do as he stood up.

"Judesie, you have a visitor." Robert sat down in a chair as if he were pouting.

"Sienna," Jude said. "Come in."

"I came to apologise for what I did. I know it must've caused... Distress."

"You think?" Robert sneers.

"Relax." Jude said. "I think you owe Robert an apology. I had as much to do with as much as you did." Sienna stands in front of Robert with sad eyes.

"Robert, I know we don't know one another and I'm sure you dislike me but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what me and Jude did together. And it was totally my fault." Robert looked up at Sienna with hatred. He didn't like feeling this way. He just wanted her to leave so he wouldn't have to resent Jude even more. Bad enough she was most likely staying around for the show.

After the show Jude did great as always. He recommended that all of them go out to eat. Even though Robert really didn't want to sit around with Sienna and he even decided tonight to forgive Jude. They were engulfed by paparazzi and fans.

"Robert! Jude!" Everyone shouted. All three stopped and signed autographs and Jude did an interview.

"So, Jude. Are you and Sienna dating?" Robert overhears and comes up next to Jude.

"What, Judesie?" Robert acts bewildered. "I can't believe it." Robert walks away and acts like he's flipped his hair and catwalks away into the car.

"I guess not." The interviewer says smiling. "Have good day." Jude shakes the interviewer's hand and walks toward the car. Inside are Robert and Sienna, sitting as far apart as the car would allow. Jude sat in between them. He saw how much Robert was sweating.

"Love, are you alright?" Jude asks.

"No. I feel really nauseous..." Robert leaned his head in between his knees.

"Uh, sorry Sienna. Driver!" Jude says. "Can you take us home? Thanks."

Robert was highly feverish. He constantly ran to the bathroom to excrete his insides. Jude felt incredibly horrible for Robert. He took a washcloth and wiped away Robert's sweat and turned on the A/C to cool him down. Robert began to drift off to sleep. Right when Jude attempted to get up and leave he awoke.

"Jude," Robert whined. "Stay, please?" Jude lied down on his side and caressed Robert's hair.

"Just sleep. Everything will be okay." Jude moved closer into Robert while staring down at him. How did I get someone so delicate and delightful to come into my life, Jude thought.


	13. Not Over You

**Author's note: Long time no read. I didn't read over this one. Really tired at the moment so yeah. Next chapter in 2 days? There was definitely supposed to be more to this but enjoy. Do you guys miss the homoerotic smut? Don't worry I got you : ) review. **

Robert was still sick and seemed to need medical attention. Of course Robert refused. He didn't feel like being hounded by fans or paparazzi today.

"Okay, Love. If you won't go to a doctor I'll call Susan." Robert agreed and drifted off to sleep once again. Susan drove over as quick as she could. To Jude, it was pretty obvious they still had feelings for one another. He just wishes everything hadn't happened the way it did.

Jude told Susan he was going to use the restroom, when he came back he heard Robert and Susan talking.

"We should tell him now." Susan whispered.

"Suzie, no. It's not the right time."

"It's never gonna be a 'right' time."

"Right time for what?" Jude speaks up.

Both Robert and Susan jump as if they're deer caught in the headlights.

"R-right time to uh-"

"We're not officially divorced."

"Susan!" Robert shouts then coughs.

"What... What!" Jude couldn't believe or understand this. Everything has turned into hell since they've been together. It's crazy.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't worry about it. We're done." Robert moves quickly to get up but falls to the floor. He's too weak since he's been sick. Jude moves towards him to get him up.

"Judesie... Don't do this. I'm sorry. I know I should've told you from the start but isn't this a little irrational?"

"It's not just you two! I'm so tired of fighting and not just being together in peace. I'm sick of being a cheater and I'm sick of the thought of being a fucking home wrecker! Now we're done officially." Jude walks out.

"Where're you going?" Robert asks.

"None of your business!" Jude turns around. "Not anymore, Love."

Jude couldn't believe it. Hamlet was over and he was finishing up Repo Men. Everywhere he went he saw Robert's Iron Man 2 posters. Him and Susan got back together after they broke up. Iron Man 2's premiere was coming up in 2 days. Jude wanted to give a surprise visit to the famous star and producer. He didn't know why, but he felt like he should get them back. To show how much better off he is without him.

Jude hadn't dated anyone since and instead focused on his lovely children. Rafferty walks in, catching Jude staring into space.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Yes... No. I'm guess I'm what you call 'lovesick'." Jude sighed. He's always appreciated Rafferty's acceptance to Jude's sexuality mishap.

"Robert loves you, you know? You should be able to talk through things."

"Yeah. Well I've decided to go to the Iron Man 2 premier in LA."

"You weren't invited, were you?" Rafferty says in a accusatory tone.

"No, son, I wasn't."

Jude gets to LAX and is crowded by much paparazzi and fans. Jude didn't really feel like being drooled over by anyone. He wanted a drink and sleep before the premier.

Jude settles into Hotel Duchanne and goes straight for the bar. The bartender gives Jude 3 different types of scotch on the rocks in his glass.

"Keep them coming." Jude whispered.

"Rough day?" A woman with shiny brown hair and green eyes says.

"Guess so. I'm Jude." Jude shakes her hand.

"I know. I'm Mikayla." There's an awkward silence but Jude breaks it.

"So what brings you here to LA?"

"I just like the drinks I live here in LA."

"I'm crashing the Iron Man 2 premier. My ex..."

"Mr. Downey, oh yeah." Mikayla frowns in disappointment. What

was wrong, Jude wondered.

"Would you like to join me? I know we just met and all..."

"Of course. It's not everyday you get to crash a premier with a handsome man." Mikayla smiled.

"Okay I'll meet you down here tomorrow at 3." This wouldn't be so bad, Jude thought.

Mikayla was already waiting on Jude. Her living in California meant she was used to seeing celebrities from time to time and even being friends with some. She's met Robert before. He was impeccably handsome, she had to admit.

One night she was drunk and they both ended up in a closet making out. They never spoke of it but still spoke from time to time. It was a bad idea to even consider Jude's offer or anything related to him. Trouble was obviously brewing.

"Hey there stranger." A British accent whispered into her ear.

"Hi." Mikayla smiled. She looked at Jude from top to bottom and noticed how well dressed he was. He was wearing a gray beanie, a black blazer, gray v-neck, skinny black pants, and black boots. He looked amazingly fantastic.

"Ready to leave?" Mikayla nodded and hooked her arm around Jude's.

Jude's driver drove up to the Red Carpet about an hour later. Mikayla was excited to be crashing a premier. There'd be fans and paparazzi. It was just... Exciting. Jude also couldn't wait but only to see the look on Robert's face.

The couple exited the car. Fans screamed wild as if they hadn't expected Jude. No one had. Robert was farther down and turned to look at all the ruckus. His eyes widened and intently stared at Jude. Susan was also with him not that Jude cared. All 4 met one another half way.

"Hello." Jude said nonchalantly.

"Oh and this is Mikayla."

"Hi, Mikayla..." Robert glanced at her but for a second too long. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Me neither, I guess." Jude smirked.

"So you're 'crashing'," Robert put up 1 finger to emphasize. "the premier."

"No, no. Just... Dropping by is all." Jude attempted to hold back his smile. Robert pushed Jude with one hand. Jude shoved him back.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Robert says.

"My problem? You just shoved me."

"Just go. If you want to talk, not here."


	14. A New Branch

**Author's Note****: Yeah I know I didn't post on time. BUT, I thought since it's Robert's birthday I might as well not procrastinate :) One more month till the Avengers too! I might do a Tony/Steve one-shot. [I'm mostly on tumblr, .com] End this fic?  
><strong>

****Jude sat in the theatre with Mikayla. He didn't like how things were turning out so far. He had only wanted to upset Robert, make him feel jealous or even remorse. Jude couldn't talk of course. He'd cheated on the loves of his life more than once and he definitely had no right to talk.

The movie had already been halfway in or so. Tony was boxing Happy until Natasha came in.

"Get up. We need to talk. _Now_." Robert whispered in Jude's ear. Jude told Mikayla he'd be right back and followed Robert out into the hall.

"You know, it'd be nice if for once we didn't have drama at a premier." Jude said sarcastically.

"You weren't even invited. Why are you here? To ruin my night? And why are you here with Mikayla?" Robert spat. It was adorable when he was mad. Lines from years of smiling and frowning had formed and given him a sexy mature look. Jude knew at that moment that he truly wanted his Love back in his life. But, was it worth it? The cheating, lies, heartache... Hell yes. Wait, how did he know Mikayla?

"Yeah. Bollocks... How do you know Mikayla?" In one smooth step, moving closer to Robert, Jude stepped forward grabbing Robert's face and kissed him. He gently poked Robert's lips with his tongue to let him in. Robert pulled away. Those puppy dog eyes gleaming with sadness.

"I have to go." Robert said and turned around.

"Robert, I'm-"

"Save it. Don't start this again. I'm happily married to Susan." Robert finally walked away and disappeared into the theatre. What had he done? Every damn time. He couldn't help himself around Robert and women. He swore he needed counseling. Jude walked back into the theatre and looked down at Mikayla.

"Mikayla," She looked up. "Can we go? I'm not really... Up to this anymore."

"Sure, Jude." Mikayla boldly took Jude's hand in hers and he didn't push her away. He never thought just having someone by his side, so warm and soft, could be reassuring. Not roughed up, muscular, calloused hands. Where he expected to feel soft curves he'd feel muscle. Not with Mikayla.

Jude had felt like he should be crying but held back the tears that dared to fall. Mikayla soothingly rubbed his back and boarded the elevator with Jude. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. She only knew that, apparently, Robert had divorced Susan and dated Jude then they were back together, Robert and Susan? It was very much confusing to the people who weren't in their love triangle.

The pair stopped outside of Jude's hotel room.

"Thanks." Jude said.

"No problem." Mikayla kissed his cheek and walked away until Jude grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Would you like to stay the night... With me?" Those blue eyes just staring right back into Mikayla's hazel ones'.

"Nope. I'm good."

"Nothing serious. Just to...cuddle. I've been having nightmares as of lately."

"Well, I'm warning you. All I sleep in is a bra and underwear."

Jude smiles, "Fine by me." They both walk into Jude's hotel room, Jude gets ready for bed while Mikayla strips down and fall onto the bed and under the covers. She was tired after all. Sleep took over as her eyes began to droop. she felt a figure behind her. Lean muscle. Jude's arm wrapped around her bare stomach and both drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jude was dreaming of someone sucking his member. He assumed it was Robert because there was no way anyone was touching him at this moment. Reality began to sink in as he remembered that Mikayla was in his hotel room in his bed. She was giving him a wake call.<p>

"Mikayla...?" Jude questioned and then gave up once she took his member deeper into her mouth. Jude moaned and hoped this wouldn't be over before it had even begun. He hadn't done this in a while, therefore, he was a goner.


	15. Paparazzi, kisses, & rings

**Author's Note****: I tried my best to remember everything I typed. This is pretty much what I typed at first except for 1 scene :) I'm using my friend Mikayla's name because she said she wanted to be in it. I didn't expect my story to turn out like this. Mikayla, lol, I'm sorry. I also didn't proofread through the whole thing so sorry for the mistakes... if there are any.**

Jude came in Mikayla's mouth and while she gladly swallowed. He sat there breathing hard. He hasn't felt this good in a long time.

"Where'd that come from?" Jude said in between breaths.

"It's not like you weren't already standing tall like a soldier." Mikayla laughed. Jude thought it was a dream at first, hence his shock. Of course he wouldn't deny her especially when she already started.

"In my own defense, I thought I was dreaming and I kind of forgot you were here." Jude admitted. He barely knew this woman and yet they seemed fairly close, somewhat. He could be with her. Get to know her, become friends. It didn't seem complicated. She was the type of easy-going, down to earth girl Jude found attractive. Jude smiled at Mikayla. He grabbed the back of her neck gently and kissed her slowly, hoping to swoon her until she was quite breathless. Mikayla loved he was such a charmer but she knew of his past and how he was allegedly a cheater. The media, in her opinion, need to mind their own business. But who cares. We're in the now and whatever happens, happens.

4 Months Later

Jude and Mikayla had been together for about 4 months. Most likely the best 4 months of their lives. Mikayla didn't mind going out with someone famous. Jude always traveled to California to see her constantly. He loved how she wasn't into the whole paparazzi thing. Not that Jude hadn't wanted to flaunt her to the whole world but she was just so down to earth. Mikayla always made sure that Jude wouldn't spoil her and just kept being...normal. If the couple did show some type of PDA the paps would be all over them. Jude found it annoying but Mikayla was always there to cheer him up no matter what. It was August, nearly close to the end of summer. Jude had felt nervous for the past 3 days wanting to do something special for the girl he cared for so much. He had to admit he never expected to feel this way. To get butterflies, sweaty palms, and nervous stutters. Mikayla was very humble towards the lifestyle of Jude. She never asked for too much and enjoyed watching him interact with fans and such.

They decided, or more like Jude decided, that they should go to the beach. Mikayla wore a teal bikini with a strapless top and Jude wore a white beater with light blue swim trunks. Mikayla snuggled closer into the crest of Jude's arm, loving the comfort of his lean muscular arms glued to her side. She knew Jude long enough by now to know how he was feeling. He was quite nervous. He hasn't felt this excited about someone since Robert. Damn, Robert. The two hadn't spoken since over a month ago on the phone. The conversation was so drastic it had almost brought Jude, himself, to tears.

"Judesie, we can't and you know that." Robert sighed through the receiver.

"You know how I feel. I'm sure you feel the same way." Jude said with confidence.

"No. You have Mikayla now." How'd he know, Jude wondered. He'd been watching Jude?

"Fine. Don't be surprised if you hear I drowned in alcohol." Jude hung up. It reminded him very much of the time when Jude first called Robert on that drunk evening. Jude walked to his bar grabbing his favourite scotch and downed half the bottle. He lethargically walked to his couch with the bottle in hand, clutched to his chest, and fell asleep. Jude brushed off the thought of Robert and focused on the love of his life. The one who was actually beside him. Here and now. Jude got the courage and prepared to give Mikayla her gift.

"Mikayla, I have a present for you." Jude smiled and kissed her forehead. He stood up and jogged towards the car. He went to the passenger side, unlocking the glove compartment, and grabbed a purplish velvet box. Jude hid the box behind his back and jogged back to Mikayla. Mikayla stood up, obviously excited.

"Jude, you don't have to buy me things."

"This is different." Jude kneeled down on one knee. "I know we never expected to be more than friends or even friends. But ever since then you've been an amazing part in my life. I love you, I truly and irrevocably love everything about you. Your faults and imperfections as well. You're beautiful to me no matter what. So this is a promise. I know we won't get married too soon but I think that you should know that I promise. I promise to be faithful, I promise to be yours. I just hope to have a long happy life with you. Will you accept this ring?" Jude finished, showing the ring. He was out of breath with nervousness and his mouth dry. A tear escaped Mikayla's eye and fell down her cheek. Jude stood up to wipe it away. She then smiled and said, "Yes, Jude, yes." Jude grabbed Mikayla's waist, picking her up and smashed his lips to his. He's never been this happy. They could feel everyone's eyes and cameras on them. Blinking and clicking away. Mikayla didn't care this time because she was with him. And that's all that matters. Jude sat Mikayla back on her feet and pulled away from her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed once again but more passionately. Gentle but fierce.

Robert's POV

They're getting fucking married. Robert couldn't believe it. It had been, what, 7 months since they broke up and 4 months since she entered Jude's life and it seemed to be permanent. How could he move on without me, Robert thought. Just a month and a half ago he threatened his life in our disagreement. Robert took the glass of water he had and threw it against the wall. It shattered as if it were a perilous rain. Dammit. He felt the urge to smoke and he couldn't help it. Robert drove down to 7-Eleven and began walking through the aisles as if he couldn't decide whether or not he knew what to buy. Without paying any type of attention, he ran into someone.

Jude. The thought registered in his head that his heart began to race and he was sure that Jude could easily hear the thumping. They stood there for a minute or so, staring, before actually speaking.

"Hey." Jude said.

"Hi."

"What brings you here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? This is my town." Robert laughs awkwardly by fading out his laugh.

"I came to get some normal people snacks for Mikayla and I. She isn't into the whole fancy Hollywood thing." Jude smiled as if he were remembering something.

"Oh, yeah congrats, man."

"On what?" Jude smirked.

"The proposal."

"You believe everything the media says? The ring was a promise. No marriage here. It's only been over 4 months. Damn, you'd think people would give you some credit." Jude rubbed the back of his neck. Robert tried to hide his gleeful expression but obviously failed when Jude narrowed his eyes at Robert.

"Okay. Let's cut the bullshit. We need to talk."

"Straight forward. That was quite eccentric. So let's go."

"One, paparazzi is outside and two, so is Mikayla. Maybe another time."

"You tease." Robert said while walking up to the counter in the front and asking for cigarettes. Jude came up behind Robert, at least a foot away.

"I thought you quit." Jude said mimicking. Robert shivered to Jude's closeness.

"Thanks." Robert told the cashier. "I'll call you."

"Whatever." Jude said with the flick of his hand as to say bye. Robert didn't know what to say or think of what just happened. He wanted to be evasive but he wasn't ever evasive. Robert took a cigarette out the pack, lit it, and inhaled deeply. He missed the sensation then quickly threw it to the ground and crushed it under his foot.

"Damn." Robert murmured. Jude knew how to get to him like no one else could.


	16. The Talk

**Author's Note****: So, I know it's almost been a month. I apologize. I've been procrastinating and distracted by school and such. Whatever you're about to read is just coming from my mind. Short but hopefully enough to wait until this weekend? None of this is planned :3**

"I'm outside." The text from Jude says. Jude waits in his car until Robert approaches it and signals Jude to come forth. Jude had no idea what he planned to say or to do. He made a promise to Mikayla not to break her heart and that she was the one and only. Jude sits down on the couch and Robert sits in a single chair.

"So what're we talking about?" Robert stared at Jude, which always made him very uncomfortable.

"Why're you so attuned to my relationship?"

"Attuned? I think not." Robert scoffed.

"You already know Mikayla, do you not? I think she said she'd already met you."

"Yeah, it was from this party a few years back or so in 2001 or 2002? And... Yeah." Robert cleared his throat. There's something he's not telling me, Jude thought. Jude narrowed his eyes at Robert and contemplated what he meant.

"Anyways, why do you care?"

"Because, I love you. Isn't that the most obvious answer ever." Robert chuckled. How could he take this so lightly? They were going through this phase with each other for a year.

"I... I do too." Jude got up. "I have to do this to see."

"What-" Robert was cut off by the kiss pressed upon his lips by Jude. Jude had felt exhilirated. He pulled away with hesitance.

"It actually made my heart race and I'm not afraid to admit that." Now Jude nor Robert really didn't know how to approach this situation.


	17. It's Over

**Author's Note****: Ahhh, I feel so bad for not updating sooner. I think this might be the last chapter or maybe not so here we go :3 Short, sadly.**

Jude awoke, shirtless, next to Mikayla. He got up to use the bathroom, grabbing his cell phone on the way as it buzzed. From: Robert Downey Jr.

To: Jude Law

_I can't stop thinking of you._

This isn't good, Jude thinks. He made a promise to that beautiful girl lying on his bed. He should just do the right thing because he loves her and break up. He wouldn't want anyone else to do what he's done before. It's unfair to even the worst people. Jude texts Robert back.

To: Robert Downey Jr.

From: Jude Law

_I think I'm gonna break up with Mikayla. It's not fair to her._

Jude presses send. He uses the bathroom and goes back to bed. His phone buzzes but he ignores it, wrapping his arms around Mikayla for the last time and snuggling close to her warmth. He didn't want to let go.

* * *

><p>Jude feels a weight on top of him, straddling him. He cracks one eye open slowly and sees' Mikayla sitting atop of him, smiling.<p>

"Wake up, Jude. Get up, get up!" Mikayla bounces up and down, somewhat turning Jude on.

"Unless you're in the mood, I recommend you stop, darling." Jude laughs, but he's serious.

"Maybe I am." Mikayla leans down and kisses Jude deeply.

"But, we have to talk first." Jude backs away from her. Making love to her before they break up would be taking advantage of her, right?

"What about...?" Mikayla gets off Jude and pouts. He hates it when she pouts.

"I... W-we should break up." Jude finally said it and it didn't feel good at all.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Mikayla's eyes begin to water. She bites her lip trying to hold back the tears that dare to fall.

"We just should. I'm not good for you and I'm..." Jude takes a deep breath. "I'm in love with Robert still."

"Oh." Mikayla hangs her head into her hands. "I figured that, I suppose." She sniffles as the tears finally fall.

"I'm so sorry. I really do love you but I don't want to cheat on you or break your heart."

"You already have. Please leave." Mikayla sobs. He didn't want her to cry and be alone.

"I'm sorry, Mikayla, I truly am. I love you." Jude gets up and gathers his things. He walks towards the door and looks back at Mikayla as she stares back at Jude. "I'm such an idiot." Jude murmurs to himself and finally leaves. Jude goes to his rental car and heads to Robert's house. He remembers, from earlier, his phone vibrated.

From: Robert Downey Jr.

To: Jude Law

_I love you, Judesie. I think Susan and I are finally getting a divorce._

Jude texts back saying he's on his way over.

_Now might not be the best time_, **Robert replies.**

_Why?_ **Jude says.**

_Because, Susan isn't in the best of news when I told her about us, again, _**Robert says**.

_Mikayla kicked me out. _**Jude says**.

_It's over?_ **Robert says**.

_Yes._


	18. I missed you

Author's note: Last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the story :) it's been great. I'm on Tumblr robertdowneyjrdoings.

Jude stands at Robert's door, beginning to knock until Susan swiftly opens the door.

"Hey, Jude." Susan says with a bag in hand and car keys. "I'll get the rest of my stuff later, Robert!" Susan shouts over her shoulder.

"Uh... Bye, Susan." Susan opens her car door and stops to look at Jude.

"Good bye." She drives off to who knows where. Jude turns around and looks at Robert in the doorway. He notices Robert's wedding ring is gone except a pale line that the band left behind. Jude walks in past Robert and pulls him inside the house, kicking the door closed. He's missed Robert. The feel of him against him, his intoxicating smell, his smile, his chocolate brown eyes, his lips... Jude leans in and kisses Robert gently. "I've missed this so much..." Robert whispers in between kisses.

"You have no idea." Jude takes off his shirt and chides Robert towards the couch. Jude straddles Robert and unbuttons Robert's jeans pulling his boxers along as well. Palming Robert, Jude did the same with his pants and briefs.

"What do you want?" Jude asked seductively. Robert was panting, excited, staring into Jude's eyes.

"I want you. I need you." Robert grabbed Jude and began stroking him with the snap of his wrist. Jude moaned out.

"Hold on." Jude grabbed his pants reaching for the lube in his back pocket. He covered his fingers thoroughly then slowly entered one of his fingers into Robert, readying him. Jude added another finger going deeper into Robert, as Robert he tried to force Jude's fingers into him.

"Oh fuck... Jude. Please, I'm ready, please." Robert leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Jude removed his fingers, Robert whimpering from the loss of contact. Jude centered himself to Robert's hole and quickly thrusted. He planned on making Robert cum first and foremost. Jude put his hand onto Robert's left shoulder for balance and his other hand on Robert's hip to keep up the pace. Jude gyrated his body to end up having most of the force go to his member. Robert moaned aloud, saying random words.

For a second, Robert clenched around Jude almost making him cum right at that moment. He moans.

"Don't…even…try it." Jude says in between breaths. "You're cumming first." Jude grabbed Robert's member and gripped tightly, jerking in quick motions. Jude still moving within Robert, then, fondled Robert's balls. He whimpers.

Jude pulls out of Robert then puts his mouth onto his member. He takes him in fully, pushing into his throat.

"Jude... I'm gonna cum." At that, Jude moves his head up and down keeping the head of Robert's member close to his throat. Robert freezes for a moment then cums down Jude's throat. Jude tightens his mouth around Robert, swallowing it all. Jude doesn't think Robert has ever came so much.

Jude sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That...was... Hot." Robert pushes himself up, grabbing the back of Jude's neck to kiss him. "Mmm... I taste amazing."

"You really do." Jude realized he was still turned on and his member was aching for release. He began to stroke it.

"We ought to take care of that. May I?" Robert asks as he puts his mouth onto Jude.

Jude and Robert lay in bed after being spent 4 times. As he began drifting off to sleep Robert whispered his name.

"Yes...?" Jude says sleepily.

"I know you're tired but I have to do this now. Ok?"

"Whatever you want." Jude says as he snuggles closer to Robert.

"Marry me?"

"Really?" Jude suddenly feels fully awake.

"Yeah, why not. It's legal in California."

"Ok." Jude had no objections of course.

"Really?"

"Of course really. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect."

Robert's POV xx

Jude relaxes beside him and his breaths even out signalling he's asleep. Robert also relaxes until he realizes he's getting married for the third time in his life.

Robert's phone buzzes and quickly grabs it from his side table.

1 New Text

To: Robert Downey Jr.

From: Susan Downey

I'm pregnant.

Oh fuck me, Robert thinks.


End file.
